RYFAM Summer Cruise Day Three
by nsew5000
Summary: The Foursome Goes On A Shore Excursion


On the third day of the foursome's cruise, they got up early to go on a Shore Excursion into St. John, New Brunswick, Canada. The summer weather there was in the mid-70s during the daytime, falling to the low 50's in the evening. The ladies wore panties, denim shorts, and sports bras under their velour jogging suits that had a hoodie, and tennis shoes. Maya's was blue, Riley's was purple, and Smackle's was burnt orange. Farkle wore boxers, denim shorts, and a T-shirt under his tan jogging suit. They had breakfast at the Breakfast Buffet on the restaurant deck, then left the ship.

Their first stop on their self-guided tour was a visit to the Farmers Market, where they bought cheese and fruit for snacks, and looked at all of the locally grown produce and handmade craft items. They then went on an art tour of downtown, starting with the Red Ochre Gallery on Duckworth East, Christina Parker Gallery on Water Street East, Eastern Edge Gallery on Harbourside Drive, the Leyton Gallery in Baird's Cove, and then into The Sprout to see what local exhibition on display there. They ended their art tour going to the Peter Lewis Gallery on Church Hill, Spurrell Gallery on Long's Hill, and Richard Steele Gallery on Harvey Road.

As they left the Steele Gallery, Farkle called the car rental company where they had a four-door Jeep Renegade, with the Picnic Package, reserved. Within twenty minutes their rental vehicle was delivered to them. Maya was their driver and Farkle was their navigator. He directed Maya to the Westfield Cable Ferry that crossed the St. John River to Harding Point. Then they drove up the peninsula to Crystal Beach. They found an area on the beach that was secluded with tall rocks on three sides that stopped the bay winds and any prying eyes. The Picnic Package included several blankets, a charcoal-burning stove, glasses, napkins, plates, utensils, and a large cooler with buns, chips, condiments, and quarter-pound hotdogs. And, of course, a bottle of champagne for each of them. They put their cheese and fruit in the cooler and went to set up their secluded picnic area.

The day was warm and so was the beach sand. Everyone took off their jogging suits and tennis shoes, wiggling their toes in the warm sand. They laid out the blankets and both couples lied back and took a nap. Riley was awakened by Maya gently rubbing her right breast, under her sports bra, and her pussy, under her panties. Riley started to get wet immediately. She looked around for Farkle and Smackle and found them busy starting the fire and preparing the picnic area. She just moaned and let Maya continue to pleasure her until Farkle yelled: "The picnic is ready; come on over you two." Smackle added: "And bring the blankets, please." Riley and Maya joined the other couple and they enjoyed an old-fashioned picnic, but with each having a bottle of champagne.

After everyone helped clean up the picnic area and starting to really feel the effects of the champagne, Maya suggested they play a game of Truth or Dare. Everyone nodded agreement and arranged the blankets so the four of them were sitting next to each other. Maya told Farkle to start. He looked at Riley: "Riley, Truth or Dare? She thought for a moment and answered Truth. Farkle asked: "Riley, is it true that you do not allow Maya to wear any clothes when you two are at home alone? Maya and Riley both blushed. Maya chuckled: "She does allow me to wear my house-heels, but that's all." Farkle looked at Maya with a big smile on his face: "Good to know! Ok, Riley, your turn."

Riley looked at Farkle and asked him Truth or Dare? He immediately answered Dare. Riley looked around: "Since we are secluded here, Farkle I Dare you to get naked and show us your seven-inch penis." Farkle looked to Smackle who nodded Yes, and he quickly stripped naked in front of his ladies. And his erection quickly moved up and was stiff. Smackle leaned over and licked its tip.

Farkle asked Smackle Truth or Dare? She quietly said Dare. Farkle smiled: "Beloved, your Dare is to join me by being naked too." She looked at Maya and Riley as she stripped naked. Both ladies stood and kissed her on her lips. Smackle didn't wait for the formal question, she simply told Maya and Riley to strip naked.

Both ladies got naked. Then Smackle asked Maya Truth or Dare? Maya chuckled: "I guess from now on the answer for all of us is Dare." Smackle smiled at Maya: "Maya your Dare is to lick my pussy until I have an awesome orgasm." Maya looked into Smackle's eyes: "Can I use my fingers too?" Smackle rolled over and spread her legs: "You can use anything you have." Maya dropped to her knees and leaned into Smackle's pussy and started to lick her. Within five minutes Maya's fingers, lips, and tongue brought Smackle her first awesome orgasm of the day, coating Maya's face. They both just lied together to recover. Riley and Farkle both had watched their spouses make love, and as soon as they finished, they both moved over to them and licked them clean.

Maya looked at Riley and told her that her Dare was to suck Farkle's penis until he filled her mouth with his cum and then swallow it all. Riley kissed Maya's lips and nodded Yes. She then looked at Farkle and told him to lie on his back and enjoy her mouth. Farkle did what he was told and moaned as Riley's mouth started to suck him. He came in her mouth in three minutes because he was so aroused by everything they had watched Maya and Smackle do together.

Everyone moved to the cooler and drank more champagne.

Riley then told Farkle that his Dare was to give her a rim job and make her experience an awesome orgasm. She rolled over on the blanket and shook her ass at him. He got into position and started to lick her ass cheeks, then spread them open and pressed his tongue into her asshole. He then added two fingers into her pussy. She moaned loudly and experienced an awesome orgasm, coating his face too. Maya and Smackle came over to them and licked them clean.

Farkle turned to Smackle: "Now dearest, I Dare you to ride me as you give Maya a rim job until she has her second awesome orgasm. Smackle kissed his lips and pushed him down onto the sand and started to stroke his penis hard. She turned around and guided his penis into her pussy and motioned to Maya to come over and spread her ass cheeks so Smackle could lick her ass and tongue her asshole while riding Farkle. She did the same thing to Maya that Farkle had done to Riley by adding two fingers into Maya's pussy. Maya moaned loudly as she and Smackle each experienced another awesome orgasm.

They moved over to the cooler and drank more champagne.

Riley had been fingering herself as she watched the other three. She was amazed that Farkle stayed hard. She moved over to him and told him his Dare was to fuck her in her ass. She told Maya to come over to her and let her lick her wife's pussy clean. Maya immediately did as she was told and positioned herself so Riley could lick her pussy.

As their afternoon delights ended, the two couples got back onto the blankets naked and took another nap with big, satisfied smiles on their faces. When they awoke an hour later, they finished their champagne and got dressed, packed the Jeep and drove back to the ship. The car rental people would get the Jeep there.

As they entered the ship, Riley suggested they order desserts from Room Service. Maya ordered a variety of desserts to be delivered in an hour because they all needed to shower and get ready for bed. In an hour, there was a knock on the door to Maya and Riley's mini-suite: "Room Service." Riley opened the door and was greeted by Bella who brought their dessert order. Farkle and Smackle came into the suite wearing their Satin Silk short robes, as was Maya and Riley. They asked Bella to set up in the suite. When she was done, Maya looked at Riley: "Honey, don't you think Bella is overdressed?" Riley chuckled: "Why yes Peaches, she should lose her uniform right now and join us." Bella wasn't too sure what was happening until Smackle started to undress her. Farkle, Maya, and Riley joined Smackle, and within a minute Bella was wearing only a red thong and her heels. Maya turned to Bella: "Much better, don't you think Bella?" Bella blushed and nodded her head Yes. The five of them enjoyed the desserts together. Then Bella finally spoke: "You know, it is forbidden by NCL for me to have sex with passengers. I can get fired."


End file.
